


Baby Girl Reese and Alyssa is Back in the Game

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Contracts, F/M, Oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Anna finds a baby in a alleyway and then finds both the child's mother and her sister as they're one in the same.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187





	Baby Girl Reese and Alyssa is Back in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> As always Alyssa (and Lloyd) are from my original story.

Mocking Jay was patrolling the part of Jump City that the Teen Titans and her had agreed upon. She was just heading back to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, and she noticed an out of place cardboard box in an alleyway a few blocks away from her building. She jumped down into the alleyway and moved the green and gold blanket and revealed a dirty-blonde newly born, not newborn but still _very_ young, baby girl. The baby girl’s green eyes opened and the little girl started crying. Mocking Jay picked up the baby girl, blanket and all. She swayed side to side humming quietly, the baby fell back to sleep. Mocking Jay secured the baby and continued home.

She arrived silently landing on her balcony, she opened the door via her telekinesis. “Kai?” She called out.

“What is it, Ice Queen?” Kai came into the living room, in just his pj’s pants.

“I think I found Reese.”

“You mean like our niece Reese?”

Anna nodded.

“We’ll take her to the doctor’s and go shopping tomorrow, teleport what we need for now, where did you find her?” He went over to her.

“In a cardboard box in an alleyway a few blocks from here.”

“Why do you think she’s Reese?”

“Dirty Blonde Hair, Pale Skin, and she has Green Eyes. Plus the green blanket with gold snitching.”

“There _is_ a lot of things pointing towards it, but let’s not jump to conclusions.”

Anna nodded.

“Do we have a crib?”

“No, but I can put barriers up on one of the guest beds.”

“Okay.”

They put the baby girl down to sleep and went to sleep themselves, listening for crying.

The next morning

Anna went out and bought formula, diapers, a cheap car seat and other small baby necessities. Once she returned they took care of the baby girl, and set up a doctor’s appointment for as soon as possible, which was in two hours time.

Two hours later.

Anna and Kai explained where they found the baby girl, keeping Anna’s identity safe.

The doctor took a DNA sample of the baby girl to see if they could find her biological parents. Then they proceeded with a normal check up.

“She seems like an over all healthy baby, but there are some strange symptoms,”

“May I see the symptom list?” Anna asked.

“I’m not supposed to share medical information of a minor with anyone that’s not their legal guardian.”

“I have a theory on what the symptoms are for, I have the disease I believe she may have.”

“I’m not supposed to be doing this,” He showed her the sheet.

“Yeah, so this is kinda a spoiler for her genetics, she has a disease that only Tarithen’s can have.”

“And you have it?

“I do.”

“You’re a Tarithen?”

Anna paused for a moment and then, “I am, and what I’m going to tell you next you can’t tell anyone, _ever_.”

The Doctor, Dr. McKinley, nodded, “Okay.”

“I’m the hero Mocking Jay, I found the baby when I was coming home from patrol.”

“ I apologize but I don’t believe you.”

“Understandable,” She raised her right hand and created an ice batarang.

Dr. McKinley’s eyes widened. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Good.”

“So how do you treat that disease she has?”

“You can’t.”

“What?”

“Currently, there no way to treat it.”

“The only reason Anna’s alive is because of Crimson,” Kai said from where he was paying attention to the baby.

“Ah, the Demon?”

“Yep, I have been working on a cure, but I think its about time it goes to the forefront.”

A knock sounded on the door.

“Come in,” Dr. McKinley called.

A nurse came in with an envelope.

“Thank you.”

The nurse left.

“Her DNA results.”

The three adults looked over the results.

“So?”

“She’s my niece, on my sister’s side.”

“I thought your biological siblings were dead.”

“I thought so too,” Anna ran a hand through her hair.

“And the Father?”

“From what I remember of my brother-in-law’s DNA, her partner, most of the times she gets married, Lloyd.”

Kai spoke up, “Not surprised.”

“I just wonder where she is that led her to leave her baby in an alleyway.”

“So what are you going to name her?”

“Reese,” Anna and Kai chorused.

“I can help you get a birth certificate for her.”

“Awesome.”

They got her a birth certificate, it read ‘Reese Eva Seabrook’,

After the appointment they went out and bought a better car seat, a crib, and the bigger baby necessities,

Three months after Anna found Reese, Mocking Jay got called by the Team to help gather information in a new thought to be an evil organization’s warehouse.

“You’ll be okay taking care of Reese alone?”

“I’ll be fine, you’ve left me with more kids before.”

Anna chuckled, “True, I love you.”

“I love you too,” He pressed a soft, quick kiss to her lips.

She smiled, pulled her cowl over her head, and grappled towards the nearest Zeta Tube.

The team got briefed by Nightwing and were spilt into smaller teams. Nightwing, Robin, Mocking Jay, and Black Bat were the main sleath team, while the rest of the teams cause a distractions. The rest of the Bats, Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin, Spoiler, etc. were patrolling Gotham and Bulhaven.

The four Bats moved in the shadows hacking and copying information. Explosions and fighting were heard as their teammates acted as the distractions.

“What are you doing here?” A voice sounded behind Mocking Jay.

“Psyn,” Mocking Jay muttered, turning around, hands up in surrender.

Now Mocking Jay was expecting a lot of things when she turned around, but a pair of blue eyes the exact shade of her own was _not_ one of them.

“Psyndwg Xedo, I have _great_ luck.”

The dirty-blonde female opposing her was confused, “Who are you?”

“I am a lot of things but currently what’s important is my first name is Anna and my birth last name is Seabrook.”

“Psyndwg Xedo, Indeed.”

“I’m guessing there’s some contract.”

“Yeah, no romantic relationships, the usual.”

“No children,” Mocking Jay muttered.

“How?”

“You think we could pay them into giving you up?”

“I don’t know, but one of the four of you should have the contract somewhere.”

“Awesome, I also have your daughter, well Kai has her currently.”

“You do?” She sounded hopeful.

“Yep, Lloyd’s the Father.”

She nodded.

“Just like I thought, I gotta knock you out ‘Lyssa, sorry.”

“It’s fine, do it,” Alyssa said.

Alyssa was on the ground knocked out 30 seconds later.

Once they debriefed, Mocking Jay, Nightwing, and Oracle looked through the data, Mocking Jay looking out for her sister’s contract.

When she found it, She read through it, “Come _on_ , ‘Clxxf.”

“What MJ?” Oracle asked.

“I ran into my sister, who is under contract, and I just found said contract and my sister is smarter than this.”

“Is this the same one who’s baby you and Kai are taking care of?” Nightwing asked.

“No, this is a different sister I’ve never talked about, yes this is the same sister.”

“Is there a way to get her out?” Oracle asked.

“Money and another contract, at least she was smart enough to make sure there was a way out.”

“So…?”

“So we write up a contract that basically says she signs and she’s free to live her life.”

“Good thing we’re billionaires,” Nightwing laughed.

“Well a billionaire’s kids that can get him to do pretty much anything,” Mocking Jay corrected.

“Billionaire’s kids who got closer to him after he died, one of them almost died, and then the other got fear gassed,” Oracle pointed out.

The two eldest birds laughed.

They continued going through the data until Mocking Jay had to go home.

“See ya, O.”

“See you,” Oracle signed out.

“Bye ‘Wing, Love you.”

“Love you too,” They hugged.

_“Recognized B10: Mocking Jay.”_

“I’m home,” She called after landing on the balcony and opening the door, she pulled off her cowl.

“Welcome back, how’d it go?”

“Good, I found ‘Lyssa.”

“That’s good.”

“She’s under contract and I’ll have to talk Bruce into paying for her freedom.”

“You have to pay?”

“And write up a contract that basically is just sign and life your live.”

“And make sure they don’t notice it.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get you to bed,” Kai started walking towards the bedroom.

“She remembers,” Anna said suddenly.

“What?” Kai turned back around, eyes wide.

“She remembers, everything up until the first timeline.”

“Right, okay, we’ll deal with that in the morning, right now bedtime.”

“Right,” Anna nodded.

They walked to their bedroom. Anna changed out of her suit and into her pj’s while Kai changed Reese’s diaper and put her back down to sleep.

Anna laid down in her and Kai’s bed and fell asleep quickly.

A week later, Anna had convinced Bruce to pay for Alyssa’s freedom. The Bats had written a few drafts of the contracts but they had the final draft.

They reached out two days ago, and they got the amount of money they want for her.

Anna, Bruce, Alyssa, and two representatives met up a day after the amount was set.

Anna presented the contract.

The two representative’s read over the contract, they saw nothing that they thought was bad and so, they signed it.

Alyssa read over it, hiding a smile, and signed it.

Anna and Bruce stepped up, Bruce handed over the briefcase full of the agreed upon amount of money while Anna signed the contract.

Some henchman brought out Alyssa’s stuff in duffel bags.

Bruce called some guards to bring her stuff to the limo.

The representatives ripped up the contract that was binding Alyssa to the organization and Anna, Alyssa, and Bruce left with the contract.

As soon as they were in the limo, Anna ripped out the contract, “It basically just said you live your life once you sign.”

“They didn’t notice.”

“We made sure of that.”

“You wish to go with Anna to Jump City, correct?” Bruce asked.

Alyssa nodded.

They arrived at Wayne Manor and went down to the Batcave.

“Same letter as Kai.”

Bruce nodded.

The two Tarithens teleported Alyssa’s bags to the guest room in Anna and Kai’s apartment.

They Zetaed to Jump City.

“I’ll only be staying with you guys until I can get back on my feet,” Alyssa said,

“I can get you an entry level job at JCWE.”

“JCWE?”

“Oh, sorry! Jump City Wayne Enterprises.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Let me know your decision, oh, I haven’t given you a hug yet!”

Alyssa chuckled and pulled her sister into a hug.

Anna held onto her like she thought Alyssa would disappear.

“I’m not going anywhere Anna.”

“I know.”

“Anna, what’s wrong?” Alyssa pulled away so she could see her sister’s eyes.

Anna wasn’t looking at Alyssa, in fact her guilty crystal blue eyes were looking anywhere but her sister, “Nothing.”

“Asccxedo. ‘na please, I can’t help if I don’t know what the problem is.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For cutting the wire.”

“That’s not your fault, it was out of your control.”

“I should have realized.”

“We both know that the younger we physically are the less things we can process.”

Anna nodded.

“I don’t blame you, I will bet money that Alex doesn’t blame you, so please forgive yourself.”

“I did it twice you should be mad at me for not changing it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There are two timelines, this is second.”

“Anna?”

“Green Jay,” Anna whispered.

Alyssa's eyes widened, “What happened?”

“Timeline went to Xedo.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, let’s go reunite you with your daughter,” Anna started walking again.

Alyssa followed her, but wasn’t convinced her sister was fine.

They got to the apartment, Anna unlocked the door, “We’re here!”

“Welcome back Ice Queen, Hi Alyssa,” Kai greeted, then he pulled Alyssa into a hug.

“Nice you see you again!”

“Reese should be waking up from her nap soon.”

Alyssa nodded.

“She remembers everything now,” Anna said.

“Welcome to the madness,” Kai chuckled.

“Glad to be here,” Alyssa said.

10 minutes later Reese woke up, Anna went to grab her and once she came back she placed Reese in Alyssa’s arms.

“Hi Baby,” Alyssa smiled down at Reese.

Reese calmed down quicker than she ever had for Kai and Anna.

The rest of the day they shopped, ordered, and picked up furniture for Alyssa’s room.

“I already told the Titans I won’t be patrolling tonight.”

“Good, Good,” Kai said.

“I added you to the groupchat of people who remember.”

“Great!”

Alyssa put Reese down and when she came back down, Anna and Kai explained the whole two timelines things.

At the end of explanation Kai asked a question.

“So Alyssa do you have any idea of where Lloyd could be?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
